Talks Around The Refrigerator
by Maukraui
Summary: "What is it about the refrigerator? Is it the cold, the light or the combination of the two?" A place to put everything I can come up with. Ranging from attempt at poetry to possibly full blown smut. T to begin with. **Drabble added as of 11-17-10**
1. Both People

I am Kate Beckett.  
He is Richard Castle.

He hopes for a third time's a charm.  
I pray for a one and done

He looks at me and grins.  
I look at him and let my eyes roam.

We make a good team.  
We might make good partners, in love.

I live for my job.  
He lives for his life.

I need to be in control.  
He is out of control.

He says I'm the only one that has risen above normal.  
I believe he is the mountaintop I will never reach.

I lived in misery.  
He lived in money.

He's shown me life.  
I've shown him work.

I am in love with him.  
He's looking for a notch.

I fear the inevitable night.  
He awaits the inevitable night.

I dream of a family.  
He has a family.

I have a hole in my soul.  
He is a lost soul.

I carry my heart in a locked chest.  
His heart is each of his books.

He shows me glimpses of hope.  
I show him glimpses of me.

I never believed in love.  
He was too quick with love.

He's the playboy.  
I'm the seduced.

I feel myself giving in more.  
He feels me carring more.

I dread the name Kate Castle  
He loses his mind at the name Mrs. Castle.

We are both people.  
We are both full of contradictions.


	2. Someday

**I ain't sure if this is a poem or just the shortest story I can possibly come up with. Whatever…Enjoy!**

A single drop in an entire ocean

Going with the waves, but choosing my own path

I know where I want to go.

A wall on each side

Impenetrable to all,

Except one.

The feeling of his voice, moving under my skin.

The touch of his hands on my cheeks, as he cups my face.

Feeling his lips, become a part of mine.

One wall he breaks down,

Another he creeps under

The other he just breaks trough

I can feel him closing in on my soul

I erect new walls, to slow him down

Even though I know it's futile.

Every defense has failed

I cannot keep him out

I look in the mirror

And see a living being, for first time.

I used to fear this, but I feel even better then fine.

I lie in bed with endless thought,

about that single guy

I think to myself

If resistance fails,

perhaps embracing will prevail.

I rest my mind on the pillow

Fearing and liking he might someday be my bedfellow.

Sleep takes me away from reality

In my dreams, I dream of him.

I imagine the feeling of him within me

Our bodies touching each other, like never before.

I know I like it, but also loathe it.

I know of an attraction, I just cannot admit it.

One day I might give in,

One day I will risk my heart.

My mind only has two scenarios

Either heartbreak and loneliness

Or he will be with me forever

And teach how live life with him

because I can no longer live it without him.

I'm too stubborn to swallow the last remaining protest

He might convince me someday

But someday, is not today

Nor is it tomorrow

I cannot deny it any longer

That day is coming.

But for now it just stays,

Someday….


	3. Unchanged Resolve

_I've failed at love, more than anyone should._

_I've seen things that weren't there,_

_and didn't see the things that were there._

_I gave the loves too much space,_

_and gave the likes not enough space._

_When I gave them space,_

_I actually gave them room to escape_

_Those I left without space,_

_I pressured so much,_

_that they couldn't take me any longer._

_To this day I regret each and every mistake,_

_All the false hope and misery I caused,_

_there's no excuse for any of it._

_I've been a womanizer all my life,_

_but today, will be the day I will stop making mistakes._

_I've let too many women go,_

_but she's the only one,_

_the one I will never let go off. _

_I've met my match,_

_I know my soul mate._

_I will fight for this one and win,_

_I will one day, be with her._

_I know my mistakes and missteps,_

_but I will make no more._

_Just know,_

_one day you will be mine._

He put the pen down, looking at the creased piece of paper, he let out a modest sigh.

Slowly rising up from the couch, he went for the book shelf. He reached for Naked Heat, opening the book on first page he saw the dedication, _To the real Nikki Heat, with gratitude._ The grin spread across his face, as he read it.

He put the piece of paper between two random pages, like he had with so many other pieces of paper. The book now almost contained more poems like this one, then the book originally had pages. He closed the book and grabbed his keys.

He took his coat, hanging on the doorknob, put it on and walked out the door.

He knew his mission, no matter what she said it, wouldn't change his resolve. He would _one day_ have her.

**This was another poem, with a (very) small story attached to it.**


	4. Smile

_This is the first drabble for this story…..at least I think it's a drabble. Based on Murphy's words; Smile….tomorrow will be worse. Okay, maybe a little bit more pessimistic then this drabble but it's what gave me the idea. A little father daughter moment. Enjoy!_

Alexis Castle pushed the door open, threw her coat on the coat and let out a sigh. "Dad!" she called out. "In here sweetie." The answer came from his office.

She smiled, knowing he was here was always a reason to smile. She made her way to the refrigerator, searched for a few seconds and grabbed a soda. Opening it she went to her father's office. The door was open, as always, and she watched her father's face change when she leaned against one of the sides of the doorframe.

The troubled and tormented look disappeared and was quickly replaced by the warm smile that was as much his greeting as his place to hide his true state of mind. He was sitting in his chair leaning back while his feet were up on his desk and his hands were resting on his stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing?" she pointed at the closed laptop.

"I'm always supposed to be writing."

"True but isn't your next Nikki Heat novel due soon?" She asked as she stepped out of the doorframe and into his office.

He sighed. "It is but, you know I just don't feel like it's going anywhere."

She smiled. Her father always had these short periods of doubt. Fortunately he always came through in the end. She heard her father chuckle.

She made eye contact. "Sorry?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just your smile. It just makes me feel like there's no day that I cannot survive."

She smiled again. "See there you go again?"

"Well I'm always happy to help."

"Thank you sweetie. You truly are a one in a million."

"Thanks dad." She hugged him from behind and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

FIN.


End file.
